


An Odd Encounter

by CrossedMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: "Ryan´s week was going weirdly enough when he walked in on his roommate drinking someone's blood."My secret springfairy gift for Orion!





	An Odd Encounter

Ryan´s week was going weirdly enough when he walked in on his roommate drinking someone's blood. His psychology class had been let out early, so he had planned to drop off his books in his room and waste time in the library until his next class. Instead, he was standing in the doorway, staring, dumbfounded.

His roommate was odd enough, loud, overenthusiastic, felt like an open book but Ryan couldn't tell you his favorite color or how many siblings he has. But this was absolutely the opposite of what he was expecting.

“Uhh, Gavin?” Ryan asked. Gavin looked up, finally noticing Ryan in the doorway. He wiped his mouth, revealing fangs that Ryan was shocked he hadn’t noticed before. Ryan was suddenly glad he had removed the crucifix his mom had put on his wall. Or, was he? He wasn’t sure.

“Oh, hey Ryan.” He glanced down at the unconscious person under him. “I really don’t have an explanation.”

A vampire coven lived nearby where he had grown up, but Ryan had only seen them in passing. Ryan’s mom avoided their house like the plague. All he knew was that they were the spawn of satan who preyed on innocents for their meals. But Gavin did not fit his idea of one. Gavin, who was cheerful, bubbly, cracked jokes all day, most at Ryan’s expense, and who was a bit daft at times; and the cold, calculating, sadistic vampire that his childhood imagination had created were two entirely separate entities in his mind.

“How did you get into this school? I thought colleges in Georgia didn’t allow bloodsuckers.” Gavin visibly flinched at the word bloodsucker, Ryan made a note to not say that around him.

“You’re acting unusually blasé about the whole vamp thing.” The guy groaned, he was starting to wake up.

“We’re in college, this is hardly the weirdest thing I’ve seen. You didn’t answer my question.”

“This is my fifth time in college, by now I’m well aware of how to get around their janky testing procedures.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Do you mind, like, leaving? You interrupted me in the middle of lunch.”

“Well, alright. I’ll see you after class, I guess.”

As the door shut behind Ryan, he groaned and slid down to sit on the floor. What just happened?  
~~~  
Ryan realized too late that making spaghetti for his dinner with Gavin might have been the wrong move. He stared at the red sauce as it cooked in its pan, then he shrugged, hoping the vamp would find it funny.

He had been feeling weird all day, that specific brand of shock you get when a revelation about something that screws up your entire worldview. He would have never predicted that the boy he was nursing a very tiny, definitely not ginormous crush on would be a vampire, but he also felt weirdly accepting of it. 

Then Gavin had texted him and asked him if he wanted to have dinner to discuss “certain things”, his exact phrasing. Ryan had volunteered to cook. He had told Gav that he didn’t really want to eat burnt food, but really, he didn’t trust him that much.

Gavin came into the common room, closing up his umbrella. Ryan really should have guessed it. In this day and age, no one uses an umbrella to protect their “fair complexion” anymore. And he had chalked up his hissing to his cat-like instincts, and his sensitivity to noise to some mental thing. Man, Ryan really was a dunce.

“Hey, I-uh, I made spaghetti. I mean, if you want it. Do you even eat human food?” 

Gavin chuckled as he set his stuff down. “Yes, actually. We don’t have to eat, but we have kept our taste buds from when we were human, and a lot of us still enjoy food. I usually try to cook my, erm, nutrition into other, tastier things. You don’t realize this until you need it to survive, but blood is disgusting.”

“And the guy you were snacking on earlier, is that?”

“Perfectly consensual. I actually pay the people I feed from. It’s basically donating blood to a blood drive, just to a more direct source.”

“Ok. Well. I’m not quite sure how to proceed from here.”

“I like to start these things with my origin story. Like a superhero.”

“Well, if that’s fine with you, I’d be willing to hear it.”

“I was born in California in 1848. My father was one of the first people to get hooked into the gold rush, so he packed up his wife and his young son, and he found his way there. 2 months after they arrived in Cali, I was born. My father struck gold fairly quickly, resulting in me growing up fairly privileged. Soon, he started a general store in the town we lived in, and when I grew up, I took over the shop. I got married, had a couple kids, then I was stricken with an affliction of Diphtheria.

“My entire family was wiped out, and I was the last one in the house when a regular of the general store visited me. Then, he proposed an offer to me. He would turn me immortal for my undying loyalty as long as he was alive. My thinking was clouded with grief and illness, and I accepted it without a second thought. That was when I joined my first coven. The leader, the one who turned me, was charismatic, he established himself the leader by helping other people, then making them promise him undying loyalty. 

“When he died, killed by an angry mob, I found myself wandering the country. During the first World War, I found myself in England, and stayed in Europe until the 90s. I’ve wandered everywhere by now, alternating between staying with covens and staying by myself. Now, I’m here, learning everything I can about design.”

“So that’s why you have that cough.”

“Huh?”

“Well since you were turned while you were dying from Diphtheria, you have lingering issues with your throat.”

“Is that all you have to ask? I told you all that and you’re worried about my cough?”

“I’m shocked at how well I’m processing this too. Do you want cheese on your spaghetti?”

“No thanks, I’m lactose intolerant.”  
~~~  
Ryan gave him a new umbrella and a proposal for Christmas. “Do you watch those cheesy vampire movies?”

“All the time!”

“Do you wanna watch Vampire in Brooklyn?” 

“Sure, sounds fun.”

“I mean, like, as a date?”

“Oh, well, yeah!”  
~~~  
Their second date was at some fancy restaurant. Gavin insisted on paying, which Ryan, as a poor college kid, was secretly grateful for, and they ended their date with a kiss.

When Ryan’s mother called him on Valentine’s day, he had to take a moment to acknowledge how weird his life had become. His boyfriend was a vampire who was majoring in Design. It was nothing like he had originally imagined when he started college, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
